Dark Days, Bright Skys
by Ky.shinju
Summary: Jurassic World Fanfic of the ship Zachwen (Owen Grady x Zach Mitchell) I finally have time to write, and have been wanting to start a series. Basically an episode/chapter per week . Hopefully this will be a good one. Zach is caving into depression because of hearing the words his parents shout almost every other night. "Why do you think we need new people every week, kid?"


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2a2460c7aa0d872b782784b7940164"Stepping into the hotel room, Zach let out a sigh. Basically throwing the bags of his and Gray's on the floor in front of the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fb4925403e706a81a96bf32e150b829""Zach, come on, we have to go and see the-" His words were cut off with another loud sigh. "Gray, please, lets just relax for at least an hour in this room before we go out and follow you around, I honestly feel sea sick now being on land."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff1bd238f821600674e06e25b84570f8"Gray nodded. "Fine, but in exactly an hour, we are out that door. I do want to settle in here anyway." He said now calm, "I just cant believe we are actually here." He said as he grabbed his bag from the two and moved it beside the bed he claimed as his while there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e92ea402d9824f65dd9aa102aafa8457""I know.. kind of nice having silence, right?" Zach sarcastically replied. Gray stayed silent with a hint of sorrow on his face. It took a couple minutes for him to speak up. "They're gonna be divorced when we get back, aren't they?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1d361016a87ad1652ebb068e4d5ffd"Zach paused, frozen at the question he didn't have any form of answer to. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Were/em they? Is that way they pushed him and Gray to come here. They were against ever coming to the island because of the first park. So whyem style="box-sizing: border-box;" now/em?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1f3f2a6f9b9afc5647f04deb7fba90""I.. I don't know, Gray. Maybe... They wont even say they em style="box-sizing: border-box;"don't/em wanna be together anymore so I don't have a solid answer." Gray just nodded. "I understand. Thanks for being honest... I... I'll still have you right? We won't get split up, will we?" Gray asked, sadness glazed over his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e128e697a005c134ae4a344ba7cee34""Of course not. No matter what, Gray, I'll make sure they don't do that. They wouldn't anyway.. they tried for so long to play it off as it was fine for us, so they'd want the best for us.. and splitting us up isn't good." Zach had no idea if that what he said was true, which caused guilt of saying the words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb7e318406214254e9ffcf104bdc1a9f"Right as soon as the older one began to drift off, Gray pulled at his arm. "Zach, come on, it's been an hour and five minutes, the day will be over before I even get to see anything! Come on!" Zach grunted as his eyes opened. "Get my headphones." Annoyance hinting in his voice as he sat up, leaning over and tying his shoes on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba940c76a4adb02b62c86b7e76a894e0"Gray ruffled through the unorganized bag and pulled out the head phones carefully. "I have it all planned on where we should go first. Hopefully we have enough time to see what I wanted to end with. Claire also said she can get us in to see the velociraptors in the training paddock, they aren't even open to the public, it'll be so neat!" Gray's voice filled with excitement along within his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40539a210879196f106263456c87e337""Sure, it's very... cool. Can't wait to see the raptors." He spoke in a monochrome tone. "Let's just get this day over with." Standing up, grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand and heading to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578a46900894f3e134dbdea9a04441f6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e2db9c900b7d8a0468e4d58cc20443"As Zach leaned against the glass wall, behind the crowed for people watching in fascination as 'Rexy' found her lunch. Sounds of excitement fled from the crowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ad50a0a16b50c5c23bbba342ca2ca7""Did you see that, Zach?! It was so cool, she ate it in one bite!" Gray said as he left the bunch of people. Zach sliding his headphones around his neck. "Yeah, amazing." a sigh left him. "Where to next?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42c3b3c4ee004d99b5b7ad8c1fa39a97""How about lets get some food, Claire said there is this one place we must try." Gray answered. Hearing the word 'food' drove a sound from Zachs' stomach. "I don't care where it is, just food sounds good right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d4ec8d0ec46f89d5ce78032995b13c"As they were waiting for the food to come to the table, Zach was interrupted in his texting by a call from Claire. "Hey... No we are eating, it's the place you said we have to try.. I forgot the name.. Kay, see you in a minute." He hangs up the phone and looks up at Gray. "Claire is gonna be here, after we eat, we are gonna go see the raptors." After the word raptors came out of Zachs' mouth, Gray jumped in his seat. "Really?! Oh my god, I can't wait!" Zach let out an annoyed sigh. "Keep it down, Gray. We are in a restaurant and Claire said that people can't know cause then they'd want to see them too. So shut it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78fd83ac7f42441f569e2975b656703"Gray and Zach was now eating in silent as Claire showed up and took a seat next to Gray. "I am so sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you since you two got here, from now on I'll at least be able to see you for about an hour or two a day till you leave." She smiled apologetic. Zach gave off a small smile back towards her, of course it meant absolutely nothing, he didn't know Claire very well, but he knew that she wasn't capable of taking time off from her work to spend time with them. More sorry ass excuses were gonna be said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85fd96d93195c4fbaf9525bec13d130"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117e477e08bf7f7f10a7830986d5fd9b""Before we get out, I must always see you, if not me, then... sadly Mr. Grady will have to be the one to make sure you are not in trouble or going to get hurt." "Okay who is ' Mr. Grady' And why 'sadly?" Zach started. "Lets just get this day over with, I got too much to do. And you'll meet Mr. Grady so that'll answer that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3970cced208a798846f30a6d20af39"They all three stepped out of the car, Gray couldn't calm down to save a life, and Zach couldn't care less./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a9621357020cda988a5868797d07494""Weren't ya' supposed to be here later?" The unknown voice sounded from someone walking up to Claire. "Yes, but time didn't work with what we planned, it's either now, or never." Annoyance in her tone. "These are the boys, Gray, and Zach. I'm gonna have to make a few calls while here, so you better keep a good eye on them." "Like a hawk." The man replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d1680ab12218967c075c3d07540f23e""I'm Owen, and I train the girls here. Which one Gray, and Zach."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f42068bf0e2db7719b7584bccc133ef"Zach raised his hand. "Zach." His face plain, with no emotion as well his voice. "I'm Gray!" His filled with even more excitement. "Can you show us how you train them? Please?!" Owen smirked with a chuckle. "I can show you some. When we are up in the railings, do not lean over the edge, anything like that and we'd both be dead. This way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cd1e9eb87194768a70ecb18e3a9d67"Zach followed the man named Owen, and behind Gray to the stairs, looking over and spotting Claire on the phone, he sighed and shook his head. Of course even through this she was still working./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91fbef717655f4e57c3beb3fd2760d8"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d8dff8506a556d49ac9a3c19dd2ad44""So.. where are they?" Zach questioned, not amused. "Hold on, kid. They'll be here." The man was smirking almost ear to ear has he sounded a click, a few moments later and rustling of leaves could be heard, a loud shriek roar could be heard as they fought out of the trees. Gray could have passed out from the amount of excitement. Interest sparked in Zach when he saw the creature up close.. well more then through glass, he could see each detail better. He wrapped his fingers around the bar. Watching the girls as they interacted roughly, one looked up at Zach. Eye contact. Neither broke the stare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c587ede7b4455438820d800f72277d""That there, is Echo." Owens voice made Zach look away and towards Owen, Echo tilted her head as her stare was still directed at the boy, "She seems to like you." Owen looked down at her. "I want you to try something.." Zach looked at Owen in confusion. "And what is it you want me to do?" Owen took a step closer. "Take this.. click it before you say a command for them to follow." Owen answered. "Wait.. okay but what do I say?" he asked still in confusion. "Just have them follow you as you walk along the panel. Like I did, when I showed you how we train them." Zach rolled his eyes, questioning why he was even going to do what he was told, as if he was one of the raptors. "Click it and say follow, but say it loud to get there attention." Owen clarified/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da5b67edca1e5537a655a6ac4fab5942"Zach clicked it about three fast times. "I-follow..!" he awkwardly shouted the word, the girls looked up but none moved with him. "Why did you have me do this?" he asked. Owen smiling. "No one followed." Owen started. "Exactly.." Zach cut in. "But.. Echo, look under the panel, who is looking straight up at you, she followed, listened to you. A connection has been made."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f309b968021e83653880e7ec7bb15f"Gray looked at Zach with amazement in his eyes. "That's so cool!" Zach shook his head. "How did a connection form? This is my first time being here and she seeing me. "Yep, and that is how fast it can happen for them.. she sees somethin' in you.. I wanna know what she sees."/p 


End file.
